useless in the rain
by nahesa
Summary: On a rainy day in East City, Roy Mustang learns quite a few interesting things about his youngest subordinate as well as the fact that he isn't the only one, who is useless in the rain.


Useless in the rain

Until now, it had been a fairly normal day at the office. Colonel Roy Mustang was sitting at his desk, contemplating how to avoid doing paperwork AND hide it from Hawkeye. He was tired and irritated and there was a very simple reason for that. It was Raining, it had for the last couple of days and East City was slowly but surely turning into a mud hole. There was another reason for his immediate irritation however that had nothing to do with the rain. He was supposed to have a meeting with his youngest subordinate, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Said alchemist was already fifteen minutes late and there was still no sign of him or his brother anywhere near his office.

He was thinking about going to lunch early, when he heard the all to familiar clanking of the hollow suit of armor that was Alphonse Elric, Fullmetals younger brother. He was confused however, when there was no huge commotion and his door wasn't kicked open, which were fairly normal occurrences during meetings with the troublesome young alchemist under his command. Even more surprising than this was the quiet knock on his office door that followed short after.

''Come in'' he called and the door opened to reveal one soaked Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother.

''Just wait for me here Al'' Ed said as he entered. ''Are you sure brother, you-…'' ''Yes Al, I'll be fine, it's just the bastard colonel, I'll survive'' he interrupted his little brother. Now Mustang was beginning to suspect that something was wrong. First, Fullmetal was shutting out his brother, and second, even though Ed had used the usual insult while talking about him, it had lacked any real heat or meaning like it usually did.

Ed pulled the dor shut behind him and walked into the office, where he plopped gracelessly down one one of the couches while dragging a trail of mud onto Roy's carpet.''Watch the mud, will ya shortie?'' he chided the younger, Ed however didn't respond to the insult and just stared ahead. Mustang tried again. ''You're late, but considering that someone of your statue can easily drown during this weather in a puddle, I'll forgive you''. But even this remark failed to get a response out of the young blond.

After a few more seconds of staring, Ed finally spoke up: ''What do you want, I really am not in the mood to deal with you today, so can we just get this over with already?'' He sounded tiered and just off, Mustang couldn't put his finger on it yet, so he decided to keep his young charge as long as it would take him to figure this out.

''Well, first of all, I want that report from your last mission, It's late already and I need to file it''. Ed just sighted and got up from the couch while searching for something on the inside of his bright red coat. HE then pulled a few pieces of paper out of somewhere inside that garment and started walking toward Mustangs desk. For the first time that day, he noticed that Ed was slightly limping, he also was holding the report in his flesh hand and didn't seem to move the Automail arm on his right at all. With a silent huff, Ed threw the slightly damp and wrinkled report on the colonels desk and limped back to the sofa, where he sat down once more.

Roy took the report and pretended to read it while making his usual comments about how inappropriate this report was and how it was to short and that Ed's handwriting sucked even more than usual. Instead of reading however, he was watching Fullmetal like a hawk. Now he was sure that Ed was not fine at all. The boy winced from time to time and was pale like a ghost. He also really avoided any movement in his artificial limbs and seemed to try to find a position on the couch, that would be comfortable.

''Hey Fullmetal'' no response ''Ed, are you even listening to me?'' just then Ed flinched and with the movement apparently, came a new wave of pain.''I-I'm sorry colonel, did you say something?'' Oh now he was sure, there was definitely something wrong with the boy. He also seemed tired

''Fullmetal, are you alright?'' He asked, even though he was pretty sure what answer he would get. ''Hmmh, I'm fine'' _Of curse that's what he wold say ''_ Are you sure? Or maybe it would be better if I asked Alphonse, since he is the more responsible out of the two of you''.

After a few moments of intense staring, Ed finally caved and bowed his head. Mustang was surprised at that, he had expected the teen to fight him harder on this or at least start one of their famous shouting matches.

''Alright, alright, but leave Al out of this, I don't want him to be worried more than he already is''.

''So, what is it?''

''Well'' Ed started ''I just don't do to well on rainy days alright?'' He replied. Then he added more quietly '' They remind me of that night a lot, it was raining then too''

Roy looked at the boy for a moment. He knew Ed wasn't telling him the whole story and he didn't want to push him, but he had to know if there was something wrong with one of his men, not only mentally bus also physically, and he could clearly see that Ed wasn't doing to well in either department.

''I see, but i think there is something else wrong, isn't there? Since the moment you walked in, you have been looking sick and you are also limping and not using your right arm. On top of that, you seem more distracted than usual. So I'll give you one more chance to tell me willingly before I do something to find out for myself''

Ed went quiet for a moment. Then he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly ''When it's raining like this, my Automail gives me some trouble. Normally I'm able to deal with it, but it has been raining for days now so it just keeps getting worse. I can't sleep at night because of it and I don't want to worry Al, so I keep quiet and try to just be my normal self, but I guess I failed at that, didn't I?''

''You sure did. And stop being so vague, I need to know exactly what is going on with you right now!'' That came out harsher than he'd expected and he saw the anger rising up in Ed's eyes.

''You want to know all the details? FINE, then I'll give em to you! Two of my fucking limbs were ripped off, then replaced by steel through an excruciating surgery! Since that day, I've always been in pain, some days I don't even notice anymore, but at days like today it just gets too much, alright? On top of the usual phantom pains I have to deal with on a daily basis, all the maintenance I have to do and all the other shit connected with Automail I have to deal with pain in my stumps even worse then usual! It often gets bad enough for me not to be able to seep or eat when the weather is like this Damn it! So don't you dare demand every little detail from me in that tone you damn stupid BASTARD!''

Mustang was stunned. He just stared at his subordinate for a few moments until he gathered the courage to ask:''What do you mean with ''All the other shit? I mean these limbs of yours are steel, aren't they?''

''Why should I bother explaining it to someone like you? You are just one of those people who just assume all is done once the metal parts are connected to the body, aren't you? Well, let me tell you, you're wrong about that!

''Well, if you'd explain it to me, I would stop thinking that way, now wouldn't I?''

With another huff Ed turned his head in the other direction. ''Alright fine, but I'm only doing this once, so don't you dare forget any of this and don't interrupt me, do I make myself clear?''

''Yes'' Mustang replied ''very''

''Okay, then let me start with this: Are you aware, that every surgery concerning Automail has to be done without anesthetics to make sure that all the nerves are active and healthy? If anesthetics are used, the connection won't function properly and the whole limb will be completely useless.

Second: Automail is not just something you can just take on and off at random. The connecting and disconnecting is both very painful, so every time i have to take it of, it hurts in a way you can't imagine.

Third: The port itself as well as the plating under my arm, around my shoulder and on my leg have been fastened right to my bones with blots and screws, some are screwed into my ribs, which in turn prevents me from breathing properly every damn second of my life.

Fourth: With all the metal attached, there is quite a lot of weight I have to carry around everyday. Automail is made of steel and some other materials, so it is quite heavy. For my body to be able to handle this kind of stress, I have to do some physical therapy every day, as well as clean and oil all the metal parts and take care of the skin that's aligned with the steel parts

Fifth: I also have to go to a physiotherapist every other week to get a special muscle massage so they don't cramp up or get stiff. Warm water also helps with that.

Sixth: Extreme temperatures like heat in the summer and cold in the winter can be very dangerous for someone with Automail. Since the metal is directly attached to the body, cold or heat will flow right in to you and mess with your temperature, so I have to be super careful around those kinds of climate. I either get frostbite or heatstroke.

Seventh: I can't feel with those limbs, so I can't exactly gauge how much strength I am using. I have gotten pretty good at estimating the amount of force I am using, but I still can't write without breaking paper or pencils with my right, so I had to learn how to write with my left instead, which is, by the way, the reason for my sloppy handwriting.

Eighth: Automail is quite expensive. Most of the money I make as a state alchemist is spent on repairs and maintenance for my arm and leg.

Ninth: Automail uses a lot of energy, so I have to eat at least twice as much food as a normal person would, same with sleep. In fact, I actually could starve over the span of a weak because of the amount of energy my Automail consumes

And Tenth: People just treat you differently when you have Automail. They either start to pity you, be disgusted and start being mean or are just a bit to annoyingly curios about the whole thing.''

Now Ed stopped his ranting and looked at Mustang.

 _Holy shit_ Roy thought _If I had known he has to deal with all this stuff I wouldn't have been bitching about his handwriting so much. How can he even be the way he is with all this to deal with?_

''Is there anything else you want to know? Because if you don't, Al is waiting for me''. With that Ed got up and headed towards the door, or at least he was trying to since he apparently had forgotten the pain he was in. When he put weight on his leg however, he hissed in pain and his leg buckled under his weight.

Mustang was still in shock over what his young subordinate had just told him and was reacting a little to slowly. With an audible crash, Ed landed in the floor, where he lay groaning and cursing, but lacking the energy and in too much pain to get up on his own. Suddenly, a knock on the door brought Roy out of his daze

''Colonel Mustang? Sir, is everything alright, do you need assistance?'' sounded lieutenant Hawkeye's voice through the door, the same time Al could be heard calling.''Brother, are you alright in there?''

''Yes Leutenant, send Alphonse in right now!'' He answered, now completely recovered from his initial shock. Soon the door opened and the huge suit of armor came into the room to find Colonel Mustang on the floor, next to Ed, who was in obvious pain. It was pretty clear that the colonel had no idea, what to do in a situation like this.

''Brother!'' Al exclaimed as he ran over to them ''Colonel, what happened here, you didn't do that to him did you?'' Before Mustang could answer, Al spoke again. ''No, you wouldn't and Ed hasn't been himself lately.. Colonel?''

Mustang looked at Al and replied:''Alphonse, were you aware, that he was in pain from his Automail because of the weather?''

''Well'' the suit of armor started ''I know brother doesn't like the rain and isn't feeling well in a weather like this, but it has never gotten this bad before!'' Together the two of them carefully picked up Ed, who protested against the unwelcome movement with a low groan, and laid him on the couch he had left just minutes before. ''Do you know of anything that might help?'' Roy asked tho younger Elric, while the older one was whimpering in pain and trying to get his breathing back under control.

Before Al could reply however, Ed opened his eyes ''A-Al…''

''Ed'' Alphonse exclaimed and took his brothers hand ''How are you feeling, why didn't you tell me that it was this bad I… I could have done something to help you I..I mean I…''

''I'm sorry Al…I-I'm okay, didn't want… to worry you''

''But brother you don't look okay and-...''

''Alphonse'' Mustang barked ''I asked you a question, is there something we con do to help him?''

''Oh right, I remember granny giving Ed some medicine to take against pain, but I have no idea where he put it'' '

''Can't we just use some other medicine?'' Roy asked ''He also said, warm water would usually help''.

''I don't think so, it seems to have gotten to bad for warm compresses and granny said that medicine is especially designed for Automail patients or something'' He turned to his brother and gently squeezed his hand ''Brother? Hey Ed, are you awake?'' As an answer he got an affirmative sound and another groan. ''Where did you put the medicine granny gave you?''

''What?'' Ed asked, he was still pretty out of it.

''Come on brother you remember, don't you? When we left after that rainstorm about two moths back, granny gave you a bottle with some pills and told you to take some when your Automail was causing you pain again''. The blond teen took a few moments to contemplate his brothers question then he mumbled something

''What was that Fullmetal?'' Roy asked

''Suitcase, maintenance kit'' Ed replied again, this time more clear.

''That's good'' Al seemed relieved ''since we were planning on getting another mission, I took it with us this morning.'' With that, Al opened his chest plate and got Ed's brown leather suitcase out of his hollow inside. He opened it and had to search for a few seconds. When he got up again, he was holding a small black bag in one of his hands and handed it to the colonel. ''They should be in there'' he said.

Mustang opened the bag and started digging through a small collection of screwdrivers, wretches, little bottles of oil and polish and some rags and other tools for cleaning. Right at the bottom, he found what he was assuming to be the right item and retrieved it. He held out the small bottle of pills to Alphonse, but the suit of armor just shook his head. ''My hands are to big Colonel, I'd only end up breaking or dropping them. I'll go get a glass of water. Would you mind taking the right amount out of the bottle, granny should have written instructions on there somewhere, I'll be back in a minute.

After Al had left, Roy turned the bottle around and found what he was looking for. A small handwritten label that said to take 'three pills at once' in neat and clean handwriting, signed with the letters P.R. He took out three of the small white pills and looked at them and then back at the bottle. When he read the pills name however, he had to double check. If he wasn't mistaking, those were really strong ones and he didn't want to imagine what they could do to someone as small as Ed. When Al came back, he handed him the water.

''Alphonse'' he started ''I know this kind of medicine and it's pretty strong. The label said to take three at once, but isn't that a little much?'' The suit of armor just shook his head.

''Normally it would be, but with Automail you need a lot of very strong stuff to suppress pain, it was the same when he recovered from surgery and was allowed to have some'' ''I see'' Roy replied and went over to where Ed was still lying on the couch.

''Hey, Fullmetal, take these and don't complain, that's an order''

''Bastard'' Ed mumbled ''I hate those, they make me all tired and fuzzy… hate it when my brain ´feels like that, ...don't wanna''

''Fullmetal, you will take these or I will have Leutenant Hawkeye force you to take them''

If even possible, Ed paled even more and reached with his flesh hand for water and medicine while muttering under his berth some curses, the others couldn't quite make out. Roy however was pretty sure it had something to do with his heritage. After Ed had taken the pills, it got very quiet. Al just sat on the floor besides his brother while Mustang stood there and watched them After a while, he noticed that Ed had fallen asleep.

''I Should take him back to the dorm'' Al said and stood up. He went over to the couch and picked up his sleeping brother.

''Wait Al'' Mustang said ''It's still raining out there, I'll drive you home''

''Thank you colonel, that's so nice of you''

''Don't mention it, just don't tell your brother, or he might actually kill me'' They both chuckled at that remark and headed for the parking lot. It had become late, so everyone had gone home already and even in the hallways they didn't pass anyone. The car ride back to the barracks was a quiet event, they didn't talk muck and Ed was still sleeping peacefully in Al's arms.

''You know Alphonse'' Roy started musing ''Your brother is quite cute when he's sleeping like that, completely different from when he's awake''

''Well Colonel, he also can bee when he's awake, you just don't give him any reason to'' Al replied quietly, taking care not to wake Ed. The rest of the car ride passed in silence.

At the dorms, Roy walked the two of them to their room and made sure Alphonse had everything he would need. ''… and if you need anything else Al, call me or the lieutenant. And if you need immediate medical assistance, call Havoc, he has been trained as a medic. If you think it's too much, first call an ambulance and then call me and…'' While tho colonel was rambling on about what if's Al just was happy to have someone who cared for them. When the colonel finished talking. He spoke up

''Thank you Colonel, I know brother can be difficult at times and yet, you are still so nice to us. I don't think it will be necessary to call you over again, but if anything happens, I will, promise. I also should give Winry a call, it worries me that it has become this bad and…'' Suddenly he stopped.

'Al?'' The colonel asked ''whats wrong?''

After a moment of silence Al looked at the Colonel ''I just remembered another reason, why brother hates to take those pills, tomorrow morning won't be pleasant at all''.

''What do you mean?''

''Well, since the medicine he took is really strong, it has some pretty bad side effects, and since brothers body isn't very big, those are going to hit him pretty bad. He's going to have a killer headache and he also will be throwing up, I just hope he won't start with that until morning, he needs his rest''.

''Will you be alright?''

''Sure, I'm the only one left to take care of him when he gets sick and I have been helping taking care of him after his surgery so I know fairly well what to do, It'll be alright.

''Alright, I'll take my leave then. Remember to call if you need anything, even if it's the middle of the night Okay?'' Al nodded. Roy tuned around and was about to leave when he stopped for a moment. ''And Alphonse, don't forget, you two aren't alone anymore, so you don't have to take care of everything by yourselves, Okay?''

Al bowed slightly ''Thank you, I'm happy it turned out this way in the end, we found ourselves a new family''

''Yes, that you did. I'll come by some time tomorrow to see how you two are doing, tell your brother he doesn't have to come to the office until he feels better, good night''

''Good night Bastard'' Came a slurred reply from under a blanket on the bed. Roy just smiled and left the two of them by themselves, a smile on his face, now he wasn't the only one, who was useless in the rain.


End file.
